Bossa nova (aria sorrowheart)
character made by crescenttherangerpup98 for charlie tanner's superhero universe. She was made as a sidekick for Melody. Bio Aria Sorrowheart was never a regular girl, ever since she was young she had the ability to control sound on at her own will and was blessed with a beautiful voice. Raised by her mother, she was asked to hide her power from everyone and under no circumstances she could reveal her secret. One night while she was 10 years old, strange people visited her and her mother. Aria was outside on a park playing on the park with some old friends, but as soon as she got home, the place was a mess. She couldn’t find any trace of her mother, she was alone. She walked around her home only to find a note on her mother’s bedroom. It was addressed to her. Her mother explained on the note that if she ever went missing she should find a place where it could be safe, but never return to her home. Aria didn’t know what to do, she ran to her best friend only to find out she had contacted a manager about her singing talent. The manager took her in and sent her to a prestigious music school where she graduated when she became 15. Soon after that she became a world famous star when she became 16. But curious about finding her mother she took the name bossa nova and until today she sneaks out whenever she is needed even if it means ruining her musical career hoping that using her power will one day lead her to find her mother. Aria started to search in each city her tours would lead her, stopping common criminals such as thieves and street gangs. She fought alone constantly risking her own life under her mask. It wasn’t until one faithful night when she met another person with the ability to control sound. It was Melody, this hero saved aria from a dangerous situation in which she wasn’t going to be able to escape alive. the young singer asked her to be allowed to be her assistant after telling her why was she was putting herself in dangerous situation, but it wasn’t until later that she revealed to melody her true identity. Ever since then she considered the hero a close friend and helped her whenever she needed it. And so her story continued. Appearance white furred arctic fox with a slender body shape along with big blue eyes. In a regular basis she changes her outfit according to the season and weather. As a singer she has a signature outfit which is composed of a red wig along with contact lenses which give her eyes a purple colour and a sash around her hip.. She always holds with her a locket that was a gift of her missing mother which she keeps dearly hoping one day to find her. Costume: A white and green slim size jacket along with a short skirt and white boots. She masks her identity by wearing a green mask around her eyes and a green bandana that covers her neck, hiding a golden collar that she uses to modify her voice. Personality A cheerful and extroverted female who can be a show off most of times, usually by bragging about her talents and showing them to many people. As a singer she doesn’t mind having a large audience looking at her but sometimes wishes she could live in the countryside instead of the city due to the calmer environment. She sings as a way to hide her sorrow about her lost mother and she hope that music can lead her to where she lies. She can be a huge pushover and is ignorant that her manager is only using her to make money. Nevertheless, she manages to balance her time as sidekick and singer, usually sneaking away from her body guard causing him to worry a lot about her.she is very curious about what she can do with her power and will try to experiment on how many ways she can use it. She can be very stubborn and will deny having a problem and at times will take a warning from a worried friend as an offense. Her personal fear is being left alone without anyone to turn to. Trivia Power: Echokinesis. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Good